Bubble Bath
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: AngelCollins fluff.


_A/N: This is icky sweet and very corny. It was written with the intent to make your teeth rot out of your head! Enjoy! (hands you all barf bags) ;)_

Even before Collins became fully conscious, he had a huge grin on his face. When you are caught in a boring, somewhat random dream…it's a nice relief to have the soft, familiar sound of your lover's voice coax you back to reality.

Collins lay there for a few minutes, listening to Angel's light, sweet voice rise and fall in a sing-song tone to a simple, unfamiliar tune. Then he heard splashing….lots of it.

Chuckling softly, Collins sat up and swung his legs down onto the floor. He stood and made a casual trip over to the bathroom door, stretching as he did so.

_Knock,knock,knock!_

The humming and splashing ceased.

"Yes, dear?" Angel's voice rang out from behind the bathroom door.

Collins grinned.

"Hey, _Ariel_…" The professor teased. "How's a man supposed to get any sleep around here when you're in there splashin' around like a mermaid, huh? You sound like you're drowning….am I gonna have to come in there and _save_ you?"

"What do you mean by 'splashing around _like_ a mermaid'? You just called me Ariel…which means I _am_ a mermaid!"

Silence….

Collins paused. He nearly smacked himself on the forehead. Classic Homer Simpson moment.

_Doh_!

"Oh, yeah…" Collins muttered to himself. "Clever lil'..."

"What was that, honey? You're mumbling…"

"Nothing, Angelcake!"

"Oh, Sebastian! You're so _silly_!" Angel giggled.

"Hey…why do _I_ gotta be Sebastian??"

"But he's cool! Do you _want_ to be _Ariel_??"

Both lovers laughed at the thought of it.

"No, thanks. I think you'd make a _much_ better Ariel than I ever could. So how's the bath??"

"It's _marvelous_!" Angel squealed.

"Mind if I come in?"

Angel paused for a moment. "Sure!"

Grinning, Collins gripped onto the doorknob and eased the door open. He was immediately greeted by steam and the powerful, sweet scent of shampoo and soap. His eyes were locked on the bathtub…all he could see were mountains of fluffy bubbles at least a foot high. Angel was nowhere in sight.

Feeling like a kid on an Easter egg hunt, Collins grinned even harder. He turned around and shut the door. Then he began casually walking over to the bathtub.

"Now, I could've _sworn_ I heard Angel talking to me just a few seconds ago!"

The water remained absolutely still.

"I wonder where Angel could possibly _be_?? I certainly hope that he isn't under the _water_! Even though a person may _think_ they're a mermaid…they are still human. And we all know that human beings can't breathe under water…" Collins continued.

He began to hear air bubbles steadily rise to the surface. Angel was cracking up.

Finally, Angel's head broke the surface, poking out from the bubbles. He was coughing and gasping, wiping the foam from his eyes.

"_Honey_!" Angel pouted. "I could've went longer…you just _had_ to go and make me laugh! I almost drowned! Could you imagine? Death by _bubbles_!"

"You know…you look kinda sexy like that…"

Angel raised an eyebrow. He winkled his nose, pretending to be grossed out.

"But, baby…there's no room for your nasty, sweaty, grimy ass in the tub!"

"My _what_?? Oh, Angelcake…now you're _askin'_ for it!" Collins began playfully inching closer to the tub. Angel squeaked and splashed him.

"OW! Angel…you just got _soap_ in my eye!!" Collins clamped a hand over his eyes and stumbled back, pretending to be hurt.

Angel grinned. He could see right through him.

"Well, why don't you come over here so I can make it all better?"

Collins paused, forgetting about the 'pain' he was in.

_What does Angel have in mind??_

He slowly and cautiously approached Angel…

"…_Closer_…That's it…I won't bite!" The Latino smirked.

Finally Collins was standing directly beside the tub.

"So, Ang...just what are you trying to do??"

In the blink of an eye, Angel grunted and lunged forward. He reached around and grabbed Collins by the ass, pulling him into the tub.

"_Woah_!!" The professor cried out and flailed his arms as he toppled over. With a huge splash, he landed on top of Angel. Water was noisily spilling over the sides of the tub.

"_Angel_!" Collins tried to scold him, despite laughing hysterically. "Now my pajamas are _soaked_…and I think we've _flooded_ the bathroom…"

He was cut off when Angel pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

This made him forget all about the soaked clothes and the mess around them. He simply concentrated on kissing him back.

THE END

_A/N: Reviews, please:D_


End file.
